


Footjob for a fellow Paladin

by Ashedinned



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cumshot, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Footjob, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashedinned/pseuds/Ashedinned
Summary: Initially written as a favor to a RP partner on F-list I thought I could publish it here and see if these kind of stories would garner any attention!One of my OCs, the Paladin Myriss, gives a tender and gentle footjob to another Paladin to help him release.Suggestions/wishes more than welcome!
Kudos: 3





	Footjob for a fellow Paladin

Myriss was sitting opposite of the Paladin, in a rather comfortable cushioned chair, leaning back against silk, velvet and feathered cushions. While the Paladin wasn't usually given to such fits of inmodesty, they had to introduce Alan to the finer parts of being in the Order - and that meant all the pleasures one could wish for; from silk cushions to sipping milk right from the bosom. As he'd proven a bit slow with taking on the Orders teaching, Myriss had deduced that it was best to not wholly leave him to his own devices - he was sitting opposite of her, candles surrounding them and giving the room a dim, luscious atmosphere with its dark velvet curtains, and light filtering in little patches trough them. Myriss was fully clothed, which didn't mean much: Her belly was fully exposed; her breasts only supported by her rose armored bra, her pauldrons more for show than for protection, and the dress along her thighs was cut open in the front, falling down to the sides, to reveal a wholly perfect view down her slender, gracile legs, up to her thighs, and the easily visible cameltoe her dark blue lingerie panties outlined on her crotch. She supported her head with one hand and her elbow, leaning to one side and looking at the Paladin with a bemused gaze in her emerald eyes, stretching her right leg out to meet the very end of his erect shaft with her delicate, soft toes. Her feet were, for this ocassion, wholly covered in a intricate, detailed henna tattoo, spiraling forms seemingly dancing along her toes, up her thighs; flowing towards her nethers. The light brown color formed a perfect contrast on her pale white skin, seemingly gleaming a little in the candlelight. Just as the ruby inlaid between her breasts unto the clasp holding her bra together between her perky cups, and the gemstones dotting the tiara holding her flowing golden locks back, her toenails were painted in a vivid dark red color, even visible in the dim light as she trailed her toes gently up and down his manhood; letting the soft skin of the very tips of her toes run along the skin on his shaft facing her, poking, nudging ever so lightly against it, soon taking a second foot to aid, her left one coming to let her painted toenails brush against his cock from one side, while she made him feel the underside of her toes with the other; wedging his shaft in between them.

She didn't speak to him. It was not necessary. She merely caught his gaze with her emerald eyes, and let him watch her delicate, welcoming, affectionate, but utmost perverse smile. She was enjoying this. Moreso; she was living for this in this very moment. There would have been a myriad other ways to please him; from her perky, firm breasts, to her thin yet warm lips, to the faint outline of muscles on her otherwise soft belly... and that was leaving out what her thighs embrace could do to a manhood embraced firmly by them; her curvy, firm asscheeks, her surprisingly tiny rosetta; almost disappearing under her pale skin of her lingerie-clad asscrack... As if to emphatize how casual this was to her, she began to idly twirl a lock of her golden hair around her free hands fingertips, playing with them and letting hear a yawn; as if this were nothing more than a game to her. She would shower him in love and affection later; commend him for every single delicious droplet of semen he lost to her; for how quickly his manhood had risen to her temptation... now he was solely to witness and learn pleasure, and acts were worth more than words, in no case more than in the celebration of debauchery and sex. Thus, she turned both her feet to the sides lightly, stretching her toes outwards a little to deepen the crevice between the soles of her feet and her toes, and then bringing her feet close again to his length; wedging his manhood in said crevice; the firmer skin of her soles holding him in place while her toes seemingly grasped and hugged to his girth. Myriss began to simply jerk him like that, slowly, rythmically, the candlelight dancing across the tattoos on her feet as tiny droplets of his precum fell on her toes and ran down her delicate skin as she expertly brushed his foreskin up and down; revealing his cockhead to the warmth of the room, each time bringing forth a few more droplets that soon coated her pristine toes.

The candles burned lower in the room; the atmosphere filled with the scent of wax, but there was lavender too; and notes of honey, and the faint scent of cinder about Myriss body; her personal favourite perfume. It was a strong, unusual scent, especially for a woman such as her, not usually associated with sex; but this was the cause - she wanted and willed it to be. This unique scent should for everyone that ever knew her touch be uniquely associated to her; Lady Myriss, Bosom Militant of the Order of Her Merciful But Less than Pious Bosom, and to this she gave her all. Thus, her right such perfumed foot slowly brushed further upwards on his length, stiffling a giggle when she dared rub the less delicate skin of her soles against his sensitive exposed cocktip. With ease she raised her foot further, drying his precum from her toes by brushing along his arm, then edging a little forward on her bottom and raising her toes gently to his cheek, as if cupping his features like a lover would. In truth; she felt like a lover in this moment; granting him all the pleasures she could bestow willingly, even if some of those were harsher than others... Her delicate toes trailed along his cheek, featherlight, until they met with his lips, which is when she pushed; willing her scent of cinders to fill his nostrils; the delicate skin of her toes to seal his lips. Again, she didn't speak, but her gaze met his; her smile a little bit broader as she pushed her foot into his face.

When he finally reached his release, Myriss was gentle and delicate with him; loosening the grip her toes had on his manhood, freeing him from the grip she'd held him in the crevice between her toes and her sole in, and only softly running her toes up, and up, and up again down from his balls to close to his cocktip, as if trying to coax more of his delicious load out of him. When she was sure that the initial surge of pleasure was slowly ebbing, she spread her big toe and her index toe, wedging what she managed of his girth in between them, and slowly grinding up and down his length again within the mere span of an inch; just enough to keep him a little pleasured; enough to not let him grow flaccid again and let her toy with him a little longer and only end on her accord. By now her other food had carefully found its way between his lips, and she allowed herself a gentle laugh as she felt his tongue eagerly lapping at her toes; tasting her delicate cinder perfumed skin. 


End file.
